Midori Kuran
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Midori Kuran is the cousin of Kaname and Yuuki. After running away from home the Kiryus took her in and Zero quickly grew to trust her and only her, when his parents died they got separated so what happens when Zero sees Midori again and events begin to unfold


Zero didn't like what he was seeing when he saw his mother walk in from her mission. A small girl had followed his mother into the house and the smell of a pureblood vampire hit his nose. The girl herself seemed frightened and clung to his mother while his father didn't seem fazed by the girl who clung to either his.

Once their eyes met the girl swung around making her snow white hair fan out and attempted to bolt for the door only for his mother to place her hand on the door to stop her from opening it

"Midori-chan, where are you going?" Zero's mother asked.

"Mother why would you bring a vampire here?" Zero asked standing between Midori and Ichiru

"Because she is merely a child Zero, I would never leave a child on her own" His mother responded

"Boys not all vampires are bad" Zero's father chided. "Midori doesn't have a home so you boys are going to be nice and take care of her"

"Noaki-san, Tama-san" Midori whimpered earning the parents attention. "Thank you for the offer but, I don't want to make your sons' uncomfortable" Midori whispered her mismatched eyes glittering up at them "I'll go"

"Nonsense" Tama replied her violet eyes staring down warmly "Zero and Ichiru just aren't used to you yet, everything will work out", won't it boys?"

The two boys nodded "Just stay away from Ichiru till I can trust you" Zero growled

 **Vampire Knight**

A few weeks went by and Midori did as asked, she only was around Ichiru when Zero was nearby mainly because she was scared of the household she was in. eventually she stuck to Zero more than his parents. If Tama or Naoki asked her to get Ichiru she would go to Zero first. It eventually started to amuse Zero at the fact that Midori seemed scared of Ichiru.

The two were now doing the dishes while Ichiru and his parents were in the living room watching TV. "Why are you so scared of everything? And why don't you drink blood?" Zero asked suddenly making the girl jump.

"well… I'm too young to drink blood" Midori answered "And I'm only scared of leaving here"

"Why?"

"Because mother would find me and I don't want to go back" Midori whispered "She went evil when her boyfriend got killed. Father was never good to begin with, both of them are bad and I don't want to be like that"

"Well I don't think you are" Zero admitted "You seem to be scared of hurting us so you keep your distance" Zero smiled "I think I can trust you. But only you!" Midori's eyes widened in joy and she launched herself at Zero hugging him tightly "You're getting me wet Midori your hands are dipping water everywhere!" Zero protested despite his smile

"Does this mean I can help you take care of Ichiru?" Midori asked. Zero nodded with a smile

"Don't worry, we won't let your mother hurt you either" Zero added.

 **Vampire Knight**

A full year went by and Midori sat on her bed crying as pain exploded in her mouth, her throat felt dry and she was extremely thirsty. She didn't call for help, and she didn't even leave her room. She just sat there in pain and she didn't want to sate her hunger. It frightened her. Would she be like her parents? Would she go insane as soon as she tasted a drop like her Father, Rido Kuran? Or would it be slow over time like her mother, Shizuka Hio?

She didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

"Midori-chan?" Tama called from the other side of the door "Are you okay?"

"Please go away" Midori sobbed. She could sense both Zero and his mother on the other side of the door and she was too scared to let them in

"Dori-chan? What's wrong?" Zero called

"Nothing" Midori stuttered

"Dori-chan, please don't lie" Zero pleaded. He opened the door to see her only for her to shriek and hide under the covers "Midori?"

"Please leave."

"Midori you need some energy or you will get weak" Tama said entering the room with Zero. Midori just kept her mouth shut "Midori" Tama tried again

"I don't need it"

"What?"

"Please leave, I don't wanna be like them!" Midori shouted. By then both Ichiru and Naoki had joined them by the door

"What's wrong?" Naoki asked.

"She says she doesn't need energy, but…" Tama started worriedly

"I see" Naoki moved to the little lump in the blankets "Midori, Have your fangs come in?"

"Of course her fangs" Tama muttered. Naoki removed the covers to see Midori was a sobbing mess

"I don't wanna bite people!" Midori yelled.

"You won't have too. There's animals or we could get you blood packs-"

"I don't wanna be like mother and father!" Midori cried

"And you won't be, all you have to do is stay as you are." Naoki smiled. "just by caring about not wanting to bite humans already shows you're a good vampire." Midori looked up at Naoki then over to Zero who nodded.

"Then… could I maybe… try animals?" Midori asked. The entire family before her smiled as Naoki nodded.

"Let's go then. I'll take you somewhere out of the way" Naoki soothed.

 **Vampire Knight**

A few months Midori came out of the forest towards the Kiryuu home, skipping. She hummed to herself. She paused at the clearing when the smell of blood filled the air along with the presence of her mother "No" Midori whispered. She sprinted towards the house and burst in to she her mother's fangs burry themselves into Zero's neck "Zero!" Midori ran and collided with her mother forcing the woman to drop Zero to the ground

"Midori? What do you think you're doing!"

"Leave them alone Mother! They have done nothing!" Ichiru appeared around the corner "Ichiru run! Please!" Ichiru merely shook his head.

"Fine since my daughter has decided to get in the way, come Ichiru, we have things we must do."

And like that Shizuka left with Ichiru following, Midori gaped at Ichiru as he left. Then she suddenly spun around to see both Tama and Naoki surrounded by their blood, Zero at her feet bleeding out himself. "Zero, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Midori chanted over and over again as she held Zero close. She then cut her wrist open and gave Zero some of her blood to heal his wounds.

Not long later, Zero's teacher turned up and called for help Zero had started to gain consciousness and told his story over and over again as more hunters arrived. "Midori are you okay?" Zero asked as everyone around him was sorting things out.

"I should be asking you that Zero-kun" Midori smiled. The two young teens looked at each other

"But you're the one that tends to hide the bad feelings" both teens were wrapped in blankets but Zero drew Midori into the warmth of his "And just so you know, this isn't your fault. Shizuka's actions don't reflect on you" Midori turned into him to burry her face in his chest and started to cry, being careful to control her aura.

Once she calmed down two hunters approached him. "Midori-chan, Zero-kun, you two are going to have to be separated, Midori will be going to live overseas with a human family for now for the safety of everyone in the association. Zero, you will be going to living with Kaien Cross and his adopted daughter, he's the only one that will take you"

"Can I at least go with her to say good-bye"

"No, say your goodbyes here" The hunter stated firmly. Midori turned to Zero and tears shone in her bi coloured eyes

"It's okay Dori-chan, I'll come find you when I can" Zero smiled running his hands through her hair soothingly "We'll be together again soon"


End file.
